1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a photographic film and print organizer for storage of a film cartridge containing a roll of exposed and developed film, prints made from frames of the exposed and developed film, and an index print sheet on which miniature pictures are printed from all frames of the negative film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are various containers or receptacles for storage of a film cartridge containing a roll of exposed and developed film and an index print sheet on which miniature pictures are printed from all frames of the film. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,251,744 and 5,251,747 describe such a container which comprises an index print sheet mount and a film cartridge case provided separately and attached to the index print sheet mount.
Japanese patent application No. 6-28024, which is filed by the same applicant as this application, describes a cylindrical container made of a paper sheet for receiving prints and a film cartridge. Further, Japanese patent application No. 6-30214, which also is filed by the same applicant as this application, describes a cylindrical container which comprises an index print sheet mount and a film cartridge holder formed by curling a strip as an integral part of the index print sheet mount and tucking or attaching one end of the strip to the index print sheet mount.
While these film and print containers are convenient for storage of prints and a film cartridge containing a roll of film from which the prints are made, nevertheless, various constraints must be imposed on use of these containers. For instance, the containers described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,251,744 and 5,251,747 are intended only to receive an index print sheet and a film cartridge which are returned to the customer from a photoshop and have no receptacles for prints made simultaneously with development of the film. Accordingly, the containers cannot be used as an organized container for enclosing an integral set of an index print sheet, prints and a film cartridge and returning them all at once to the customer. Similarly, since the container described in Japanese patent application No. 6-28024 has no receptacle for an index print sheet, it is inconvenient for returning an index print sheet, prints and a film cartridge enclosed as an integral set in a single container. Further, these containers are somewhat difficult to assemble and render it difficult to take film cartridges out of the cartridge holders. In addition, when storing a stack of a number of the containers having cartridge holders integrally formed with the index print sheets mounts, the result is bulky.